Love Always Comes First
by Snickercorgi
Summary: Tris has had a pretty normal life, until she moves to Chicago. There she meets new friends and new enemies, along with some guy named...Four? Four has always been the center of everything that happens at school, but soon she becomes his everything. Now, when he comes begging to her for help, will she give in or shut the door in his face? I really suck at summaries :/ plz R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what?! I STARTED A DIVERGENT FANFIC! OMG OMG NO WAI! Haha yes wai! I really hope you like it! I'm still working on my Percy Jackson one! Don't worry! Anyway, I'm probably gonna update this over the weekend, but after that I have school and blah blah. Soo, I won't be able to update as frequently on both my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Tris's POV**

"Tris! Wake up!" I hear my mother yell. I groan. Today's my first day at a new school in Chicago. I previously lived in California so everything is new for me. Even the time.

"TRIS GET UP!" my mother hollers again.

"Coming!" I yell back. I roll off the side of my bed and start walking downstairs like a zombie. I practically tumble down the stairs and see my mother in the kitchen making breakfast. She smiles when she sees me. "Hello sweetheart."

"Hi," I say groggily, not fully awake yet.

"Hey Tris," my brother, Caleb, says, already up and eating cereal. His face is hidden behind a book and I sigh.

"Why don't you put that book down and actually engage in conversation?" I ask him, grabbing a bowl and pouring cereal for myself.

"Did you know that there are no pain receptors in the brain, so it cannot feel pain?" he says instead.

"Umm, no and I really don't care," I respond. Caleb ignores me and continues reading. My father glares at me and I shrug. He works for the government, but we aren't _that _rich, really. He pokes at the sausage on his plate and lifts it to his mouth, not taking his eyes off his newspaper.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna walk to school," I announce, putting my bowl in the sink.

"Don't you want a ride?" asks my mother. I glance at my brother and father, still reading, and shake my head.

"No, I'm fine really. We don't live that far, anyway," I tell her.

She sighs. "Okay, if I can't convince you, at least let me say goodbye." She walks over and gives me a hug and kisses me on my forehead. "Goodluck."

I hug her back, grab my backpack, and walk out the door.

_The neighborhood seems nice at least _I think as I walk towards the school, which is just a few blocks away, across a street, and on the right. I look up the school on Apple Maps and follow the directions, listening to music on the way with my earbuds in.

Finally making it to the school, I quickly put my phone away and walk up the steps. I walk to the office and walk up to a person sitting behind the desk.

"Hello?" I ask, getting her attention.

"Hello, what is it?" asks the woman behind the desk. Her nametag reads Ms. Smith.

"I'm Tris Prior, I'm new here."

"Okay, hold on." Ms. Smith shifts through a pile of papers and comes back, handing me my schedule and locker combination. "You're homeroom is Mrs. Hall and your first class is just down the hall," she explains, clearly expecting me to leave. I do and go down to my locker, stuffing all my things in and heading down to Mrs. Hall's class. Clearly, she wasn't that descriptive and I end up in another class on accident, my face red. _Well _I think _that's a nice way to start things off._

After asking a teacher and almost going into the wrong classroom again, I find Mrs. Hall's class. I'm obviously late and walk in, butterflies in my stomach. Mrs. Hall is a small petite lady, with blonde hair and glasses. I give her my papers and she tells me to take a seat.

There's only one seat and it's next to a girl. _Phew. _I sit and Mrs. Hall starts droning on about something I already learned in California.

"So you're new here?" asks the girl next to me. She has brown skin and short dark hair, and tall, pretty too.

"Yeah, I'm Tris. You?" I say.

"Christina," says the girl.

"Excuse me," says the teacher, overhearing us. "There's obviously something more important going on than my teaching for you to be talking. Would you like to share it?"

"No ma'am," says Christina innocently. I suppress a giggle and I see the corner of Christina's mouth twitch.

"Good. Don't talk in my class again." With that, Mrs. Hall turns around and begins writing on the board.

Christina rolls her eyes as if to say _like we'll listen to you. _And I agree with her.

After Math finishes I go to English and then finally lunch. Christina wasn't in my English class and I was utterly alone. She had History.

I walk over to Christina's table and we're the only ones sitting there.

"Will and Al usually sit with us, but . . ." she trails off and I wonder what happened. We eat in silence and I wonder if I ask her what happened if she'll tell me or just snap at me. I risk it.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"Oh, well, let's just say they had to go somewhere," she says, smiling weakly. I nod, but have no idea what she's talking about.

We continue eating and I glance around the room. There are several tables everywhere. Some filled with lots of people and some with maybe 1 or 2 people. And we're one of those tables.

After lunch, we get the option of dessert and Christina and I enter the lunch line once again. They have some chocolate cake and I grab at it hungrily.

Christina laughs. "Oh, so you go for the cake, eh?" she asks, grabbing a piece of cake for herself. We pay for our dessert and then go sit back down.

"Hey, Tris!" I hear someone call. Instinctively, I turn around and hear Christina growl behind me.

I see a table full of boys and girls, staring at me. _The popular group_ I think automatically.

"Why don't you sit with us instead of with that loser?" I hear a boy call and swivel my head in his direction. He has brown hair and dark blue eyes. Handsome. But a complete jerk.

"Why would I want to sit with you jerks?" I yell back at them, and turn around again.

"Those are the "popular people". That's what they call themselves anyway," Christina informs me, still scowling. "I, personally, call them the mental idiots." She smirks at me and I laugh.

"Who was that guy that called out to me?" I ask.

"Oh, that's Four. I'm pretty sure it's a nickname though. I mean, no one calls their child Four!"

"What an odd name," I mutter.

Christina laughs and says, "Don't tell me you're going after that pervert!"

"No way!" I say, punching her lightly.

"I've heard he's slept with 10 girls already, anyway. He's a player, you know?" she says, serious now.

"Yeah, I hear you." We eat in silence after that, me asking her a few questions and her answering. We compare our schedule and for our 7th period we both have P.E. together.

Throwing our trash away, we separate directions. Christina going to English and me heading to Science.

I was pretty early still. The bell for 6th period hasn't even rung yet, and I sit against the wall next to the classroom, doodling on my notebook.

"Whatcha drawing there?" asks someone, and I look up, only to groan inside my head. It was Four.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Not liked, LOVED! YOU BETTER HAVE LOVED IT! Haha plz review and I will try to update it over the weekend! I really want to get at least 2 or 3 reviews before posting the next chapter and it would really help if you gave me any ideas or even criticism. lol. If you LOVED or hated it, plz review. Okay, I lied. Don't review if you hated it! But I really hope it isn't that bad sooo yeah . . . plz favorite, follow, review and yeeah! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soo here's the 2****nd**** chapter! YAY! Haha thank all of you so much who reviewed, followed and favorited! It really means the world to me when you do that ****! Hope you guys like the second chapter! Oh, and sorry I forgot to put, that they're sophomores in high school!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SOO ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Four's POV**

"Hey Tris!" I call out. She turns around and looks slightly confused, not knowing who called out to her. One of my friends that was in her class pointed her out to me and I immediately found her attractive.

"Why don't you sit with us instead of with that loser?" I say, and this time, Tris looks at me. God, she's so pretty with her blonde hair and blue eyes. All the girls in school like me, well except for Christina, and I've even slept with a few of them, but I wanted Tris all to myself. Her silky hair, I could just touch all day long and her blue eyes, I could stare into forever.

Instead of saying, "Yeah, of course I'll come on over! Hold on, I'll be right there!" She says the exact opposite.

"Why would I want to sit with you jerks?" she yells at us, glaring at me. _Even her voice is beautiful. _With that she turns around again and starts talking to Christina, who's smoldering.

I turn around as well and get a few "Ooooh, burn!" from some of my friends. I shrug it off and continue eating my food.

After a few minutes, I glance back and notice Tris isn't there. _Where'd she go? _I figure she went to her next class and say, "I'm done guys. See you in gym." Throwing my trash away, I walk over to my next class, Science. Mostly hoping Tris is in my class. I see someone on the ground next to the classroom door, drawing something on their notebook. The person has blonde hair, covering half of her face and pretty blue eyes, following her pencil around on the cover of her notebook. Tris.

I hurry over and then slow down, trying not to act too excited. "Whatcha drawing there?" I ask, smirking down at her.

She glances up at me and then back down at her notebook, scowling at it. "None of your business."

Before she can blink, I snatch up the notebook from her lap and look over her drawings.

"Hey! Give that back, dumbass!" she growls at me.

"What are these supposed to be?" I ask her stupidly. I glance at her expression over the notebook and see her face is red.

"It's nothing," she mutters, and grabs the notebook back from my grasp.

"I was just looking!" I protest innocently, and she glares at me. _Wow _I think _she has such fire in her eyes, it's mesmerizing. _

I put my hand on the wall behind her and she flinches away from it, giving me a disgusted look. "What class do you have next?" I ask her, giving her my most seducing look. She doesn't fall for it.

"And why would I tell you?" she growls at me, turning away.

"Even if we don't have the next class together, we could always meet up somewhere private," I tell her. She turns toward me and I see a look of pure loathing and surprise in her gaze.

"What makes you think I would want to do that?" she says, hatred in her tone, but I don't flinch.

"Every girl in this school loves me!" I say proudly, swinging my arms out.

"Yeah? Well they must have peas for brains if they could like you!" Tris says accusingly. "I don't like you, and neither does Christina, so not every girl "loves" you." She glares at me and then the bell rings and she shoots into the classroom. I follow her in and see she's sitting in the back, as far away from me as possible. Walking over to her, I sit on her desk and she glares at me. _Okay _I think _I just have to stay here for my plan to work._

"Get your butt off my desk!" Tris snaps at me, still scowling. I just smirk down at her and wait for the people to file in. Some people walk in and start sitting down at different tables. Finally all the tables are full, except for the one next to Tris.

The teacher, Mr. Dawson, comes in and sits at his desk. He's a pudgy man, with a canary yellow shirt on and grey pants on. "Four!" he yells at me. I'm known by the teachers for my badboy behavior. "Get off the desk and sit in a seat!"

"But sir!" I cry out innocently. "There are no more seats left!"

He narrows his eyes and says, "Of course there is. There's one right next to, um . . . what's your name?"

"Tris," Tris mutters.

"Yes, you're the new student. Tris. Four, you can sit next to Tris."

I smirk and sit down next to Tris. She just glares at the table. _Yes. My plan worked._

"Okay class," begins Mr. Dawson. "I am Mr. Dawson and I will be your Science teacher for the year. The seats you are sitting in will be your permanent seats for the year and the person next to you will be your lab partner for the year. You will not be moving unless ordered to by me. Now most of you already . . ." By then I'm already daydreaming and not paying attention to a word Mr. Dawson's saying. I knew from my previous year here that whoever sits next to you on your first day is your lab partner. And none of my friends had Mr. Dawson, so who better to sit next to than Tris?

"Your first assignment will be with your lab partner," I hear Mr. Dawson say and sit up properly to listen.

After Science lets out I catch up to Tris who zipped out when the bell rang. "When do you wanna work on our project?" I ask her, putting my arm around her shoulders.

Shrugging off my arm she walks faster and catches up to Christina. "Tough luck, man," I hear Zeke say.

"Whatever. She's mine. I will get her to like me," I say, walking through the gym doors.

* * *

**A/N: Omg guys I just realized how short my chapters are! Do you want me to make them longer? Just PM me or review! Plz follow, favorite, review, and I'll see if I can get the next chapter up by tomorrow! Hope you guys liked it! I'm gonna alternate from Tris and Four's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter! Okay! Well since one of my friends decided to humiliate me, not gonna say who but *cough cough* Emma and Meng *cough cough* I don't think I'm gonna make my author's notes so dramatic. Soooo on with the story! Oh and btw, don't give them any hate if you do find them, (stalker!) we were just goofing off until one of them decided to read it aloud xD**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, I think u guys get it so I'm not gonna put it anymore.**

**Tris's POV**

* * *

I walk into gym class with Christina and go through our locker room. We don't have uniforms, but we will get some soon, I'm sure. Walking out into the gym, it's humongous! There are 4 basketball hoops and a net for volleyball too, even 2 goals for soccer or hockey. The boys on the other side are extremely loud and when I glimpse over I see Four wink at me. _Great, he's in my gym class too. What class _don't _we have together?!_

"Okay initiates! Line up!" calls out some guy, who I'm guessing is the coach.

"Did he just call us initiates?" I ask Christina.

"Yeah, he calls us that instead of kids, but don't ask why. He'll get mad at you and then yell at you, even if you're across the gym, then make you do 20 push-ups, and finally make you sit outside the door for the rest of gym class," Christina says.

"Nice teacher," I comment. Everyone gets in a line and the coach begins attendance.

"I am Mr. Williams and you will call me Mr. Williams, nothing else. Okay, now that we're done with introductions you will do 10 push-ups right now, go," demands Mr. Williams.

I fall to the ground and begin doing push-ups. I look left and right and see everyone else is doing the same.

"Hey Tris! You look kinda _stiff_!" I hear someone call out. I quickly finish my 10 push-ups and glare at the person who called out to me. He has dark shiny hair and forest green eyes that are narrowed as he gives me an evil grin. I glare at him and turn away, watching Mr. Williams. Then I remember his name from attendance, Peter.

"Now for our next game, we will divide into 5 teams! These will be your teams for the rest of the year and we will be doing many games that involve these teams," says Mr. Williams.

"The first team is Dauntless, your color is black. The second team is Candor, your colors are black and white. The third team is Erudite, your color is blue. The fourth team is Amity, your colors are red and yellow, and finally the last team is Abnegation. Your colors are grey."

Mr. Williams divides us into teams and I'm stuck in Abnegation, along with Susan and her brother Robert. Sadly, Christina and I get separated, and she goes off to Candor. A few other people are on our team as well, and when Mr. Williams gets to Four, of course he says Abnegation.

"I wanted Dauntless, but it's okay because I'm on your team," says Four and I turn away, lightly blushing.

Mr. Williams interrupts before Four can say anything else. "You _can _change teams, although that requires hard work and sportsmanship. If I see you working hard, you'll be able to switch teams, although that means one person from the other team has to go. Make sense? Okay, good," says Mr. Williams, not waiting for an answer.

"Your first challenge will be easy. A relay race. You will sprint to the cone and run around it, coming back to your teammates. After you all finish, your team will sit down and wait till everyone's done. Got it? Good."

Mr. Williams holds up a board with all the teams on them and says, "The first team to win will get 10 points. The second, 8, the third, 5, the fourth, 3, and the last team will get 1 point. I hope you all are good runners."

"Okay! Get in line, initiates and get ready to run when I blow the whistle!"

All the teams get in line behind their teams cone and after counting down from 3, the coach blows his whistle.

Some girl is first in line and shoots off like a rocket. Only slowing down to go around the cone and then gracefully coming back, allowing the next person, a boy, to go. She walks to the back of the line and stands behind the last person, which, oh yippee, is me.

"Hi," I say, attempting to meet some people in my new group. "I'm Tris. Good job out there, by the way."

"Thanks," the girl pants. "I'm Lily." She shakes my hand and shakes her head, causing her wavy, messy brown hair to swish from side to side. "It's intense really. The challenges here. This first challenge may seem easy, but trust me, it gets harder."

I grin at her and sigh. "Oh great. What fun," I say without enthusiasm and she laughs and I crack a smile. Soon enough 2 people have already gone and Four is next. I barely have time to blink and he's already to the cone and finally, after about 5 seconds, is back. And can I just say, from here to the cone is about 50 yards.

"Four is fast," I remark, while some guys in our group high-five him and he goes to the back of the line.

"Yeah, he is. He's good at pretty much all the sports here and his best subject is gym," says Lily and she sighs. "I wish he would notice me." I grin _so she's one of those girls that likes Four _I think.

"I could hook you up with him, if you want," I say automatically, without even thinking and silently curse myself. _Great, now that involves him being near me._

Lily smiles, her pale brown eyes shining. "You would do that? For me?"

I smile back weakly. "Yeah, I could do that."

"Oh, thank you! Could you do it now?"

I stop. "Wait, now? Why now?" Her smile fades.

"Oh, I just thought that you meant now."

I sigh. "Fine, I'll get him now." _As long as it means he's with her and not with me._

"Hey, Four!" I call out. There are still 5 more people in front of me, we have time.

Four perks up when he hears his name and starts walking over to me. "What is it, hot stuff?"

"Don't. You. Ever. Dare. Call. Me. That. Again," I say, a clear threat in my voice.

Four puts his hands up, "Okay okay, I won't, jeez. What do ya want?"

I clear my throat. "Four, meet Lily. Lily, Four."

As if just noticing she's there, Four looks at Lily. "So you're Lily?"

"Yup, I'm Lily, and you're Four I'm guessing," says Lily.

"Yeah. You're pretty, wanna meet me behind the cafeteria and make out?" asks Four and I roll my eyes.

"Umm, definitely no," says Lily, although I'm not sure if she's lying or not.

Four laughs, but it doesn't sound genuine to my ears. "I was kidding!"

Although I feel a hint of jealously, it's mostly covered by the fact that Four is off my hands, for now at least. Lily and Four continue talking and I hear one of them laughing, but I'm not sure who. It's almost my turn and it seems we're in the lead.

Except I can't get Four out of my mind. What is it with him always acting like a douche in front of me, but completely fine in front of other girls? I mean, if he just acted . . . real, in front of me, maybe we wouldn't have this fighting problem. The problem is, he never will probably be himself in front of me, and I plan to change that.

The second to last person starts to come back and I brace myself to start running. I'm short and small and don't have very long legs and will probably get us in third place at my speed, but when I see Robert come back, I start running. Running like my life depends on it. My vision becomes clearer and I see every little detail, as if in slow motion. I see one of the Erudite kids turning their cone, about to go back for their team and put on a burst of speed; sending me flying towards the cone. I'm small enough that I can touch the top of the tall cone with my hand without bending too much and I do that. Spinning me around the cone and back towards my group, Abnegation. I sprint to the end of the line without waiting for any high-fives or claps on the back, and we all sit down.

After a few more people from the other groups go and finally finish, Mr. Williams says, "Well it seems to me the Abnegation won that challenge." All cheer and whoop with joy until the coach yells at us to shut up. "Your next challenge will be the day after tomorrow since you have your other classes and whatnot. I expect you all to be prepared, it will get harder and harder as time goes on."

With that, the bell rings and Mr. William waves his hand at us to indicate that we can go.

"Hey, Tris!" I hear someone call out to me and I turn around. It's Christina. "What class do you have next?" she asks.

"Umm, I have History next," I reply, glancing over my schedule.

"Aww that's too bad, really a shame. I thought we'd have another class together, but no." I turn around, and am not surprised when I see Four. Next to him are what I'm assuming are his friends. Except Lily's not there with him.

I ignore him. "And where's Lily?" I ask him instead.

"Oh, she must've run off to her next class, like I could care less," says Four, waving it off.

I glare at him. "She's my friend, you ungrateful bastard!" I snap at him. That's when I get pulled away from him by someone. "Hey! I wasn't finished with him!" I protest.

"You looked like you were about to attack him," says Christina, giving me a pointed look.

"I was," I mutter.

"Well, anyway, History is that way. I'm heading over to English! Yippee!" We both laugh and then she heads off, leaving me standing in the hallway. I start to head forwards, getting out my map and pinpointing my location.

Then another person taps me on the shoulder. I assume it's Four and glare at whoever's behind me. Except it's not Four, it's some other boy. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry!" I say, when I see it's definitely _not _Four. "I thought you were someone else." I have to crane my neck up to look at him since he's much taller than me.

The boy smiles and it looks pure white against his brown skin. "Naw, its fine."

"Okay," I say.

The boy nods and I notice how handsome he is. He has bronze skin and brown hair with dark eyes. "So where are you heading?" I ask him.

"English with Mrs. Dawson," he says.

"Really? I have Mrs. Dawson too!" I say. "What's your name? I'm Tris."

"I'm Uriah," he says. We're at Mrs. Dawson's class by then and we take seats next to each other. We're a few minutes early and we talk while we wait for class to start. Once everyone gets here, Mrs. Dawson begins to speak.

"Hello, class. I am Mrs. Dawson, your History teacher. These will not be your permanent seats and once I get to know you I will switch the seating around. I can't wait to get to know you and I hope we have a wonderful year together," she says.

Uriah gives me a _yeah right _look and I grin at him.

After History finishes, (it was dreadfully long and the only thing to keep me from dozing off was passing notes to Uriah) I follow my school map to art class. Uriah, sadly, doesn't have art with me and I don't think Christina does either. I am all alone. Unless somehow Four is magically in my art class too and then I would literally think the principal is playing a prank on me. Or whoever freaking made these dam schedules.

I'm instantly transported from my thoughts when I'm at the art room. I open the door and walk in. Everyone stares at me and I try not to draw too much attention to myself, even though it's already happened.

Although the bell didn't ring yet, everyone's eyes are trained on me. One person sticks out in particular and they narrow their eyes at me. "Hello Tris."

**Haha! I left you guys at a cliffhanger! Ooh who's the person! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you guys later! :P**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and even favorited! Although I can't reply to everyone's comments, like the guests for instance, I just want to say: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND EVERYTHING ELSE ILYSM AND I MADE THE CHAPTER LONGER YOUR WELCOME PEOPLE!**

**Okay I'm done. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soo, here I'm gonna reply to, hopefully, all the reviews! Yay! Just pm me or put in the comments/reviews if you have any questions! Thnxs! :)**

* * *

**Ashleydaniels: haha, even tho I'm really only doing this for people who have questions, I just felt like putting you out there. You're welcome ;) I'll probably posting my next chapter for Percy Jackson tomorrow! All you have to say for my awesome fanfic is that it's cool?! How dare you pansycake! Lol jkjk hehe.**

**AwesomeTooAwesome: You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out! cx lol i'm so evil mwahahahaha.**

**divergentfangirls: It's not Four, as you'll find out in this chapter, but the, uh... other guy you suggested. lol I'm trying not to give any spoilers so bear with meh!**

**Soo, obviously I didn't reply to all of u since lots of u guys are guests, and I only replied to some of le people who asked questions. Anyway, it's really hard, in my opinion, to write in Four's POV. well in this chapter it was, but it's not that long and I promise to make Tris's POV longer! Hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to review ;) i'll give you cookies!**** (::) (::) (::) ****cookies, see? lol enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oh wait, didn't I say I wasn't going to do this anymore? Oh whale. I still DO NOT own anything!**

* * *

**Four's POV**

I walk over to Math class with some of my friends. Luckily, Zeke and Lauren were in my math class with me so I wasn't alone. Walking into the classroom, everyone stares at us because we're late, like usual.

"Four, Zeke, Lauren," says the teacher, Ms. White, looking sternly at us. "Do you have a reason for being late?"

"Aren't we always late?" I ask, grinning cockily at her that seems to unnerve every teacher I meet.

"Yes, but today is the first day. Don't you think it would be more punctual if you came to class on time?" Asks Ms. White, challengingly.

Ms. White was my Math teacher last year and then she decided to move up 10th grade math and now here I am.

Lauren glances at me irritably and I sigh. She's not like one of those goody-goodies that always has to get an A or be teacher's pet, but she does like being on time. Unlike me.

We all sit down next to each other and Ms. White shakes her head. "The seating chart will definitely be rearranged," she mutters. "Right now we will be doing an assignment."

She hands out a piece of paper and I groan. _So many words. _It's one of those papers to see what you remember from last year and to be honest, I just wing it. I hand the paper back to her and she narrows her eyes at me, as if she can see my thoughts. I'm glad she can't because now would be a horrible time. I just can't get Tris out of my head. Although Lauren doesn't know my feelings toward her, I'm pretty sure only Zeke and possibly Shauna do. Everyone else just probably just assumes I want her for other reasons. But that's not true. I've heard the rumors going on about me, sleeping with girls and all, but all of those are fake. Well most of them. They say I've slept with like 10 girls, but in reality it was probably only 3. Yeah I flirt a lot and I am a player, I'll admit that, but I've never had _it _before. **If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about and are completely clueless when I'm referring to **_**it. **_**I'm referring to intimacy****. Okay back to da story. xD**

Whoever spread those rumors must hate my guts a lot. Maybe Christina, but I quickly disregard that thought. Although she hates me, I know she doesn't lie. Even if I do happen to get with Tris, that means I would have to gain Christina and her friends trust. Which is like introducing an alligator to a zebra. Not possible. I let out my breath, I didn't know I was holding it in.

"Are you okay?"

I turn to the voice and see Lauren giving me a worried look. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend and I like to keep it that way, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply, turning back to the teacher. She's just talking about the basics and I put my head on the desk, bored. I know Lauren's feelings for me, I'm not _that _ignorant, but it would still break her heart if she found out my feelings towards Tris. She knows about all the girls I've been with and that hasn't had much effect on her, but she knew that I wasn't in a serious relationship with them. Not that much at least. But I don't want Tris like I did with other girls. I want a committed relationship with her.

"Four," I hear Ms. White call out. "Would you like to explain what I just said?" I sigh inwardly. If this is how the rest of the year is going to be, I might was well kill myself. Looking at the board I wing it, again.

"You were talking about . . . the umm, supplies we need to bring! Yeah, umm like," I glance at the board and say, "2 notebooks. Wait, 2 notebooks? We need to bring _2_ notebooks?" I stare at her incredulously and she glares back at me dryly.

"Is that a problem, Four?" she asks.

"No," I say quickly. "No problem at all." I give her a charming smile and she goes back to the chalkboard. I exhale in relief. I guess Ms. White got tougher over the years. Last year she was all sunshine and daisies, well maybe not to me, but she wasn't as strict as before.

The rest of the class pretty much goes like this: she starts explaining something and then she starts yelling at me and then goes back to teaching and repeat. Sometimes she would call out some other student that was talking, and to tell the truth, I found that highly amusing.

The end of the first day! What a relief. I thought I was going to die, for a second. The last period especially, seemed to be in slow motion. I walk with my friends to bus 67. We talk and joke for a while; not really paying attention to the buses since there's like 40 of them. I'm not even kidding. Finally we find out bus, near the end like usual, and hop on.

I sit next to Zeke and Lauren sits across from us with Shauna. "How was your guy's first day of school?" asks Shauna, her brown hair flying around her face from the open windows. At one point, I thought I liked Shauna, with her pretty face and beautiful curves, but it didn't last very long and we resorted to friends. The thing is, I always went for soft, curvy girls, except Tris is different. She's small and fierce, but strong with her bright eyes. She could stand anything, unlike the other girls I used to date, always complaining about their nails being chipped or something stupid like that. I get caught up in my thoughts and pretty soon I notice everyone has their eyes on me.

"What?" I ask.

Shauna gives an irritated sigh. "How was your first day?"

"One word. Bo-o-ring!" I yell.

Zeke narrows his eyes. "Yeah, is that so? What about Tris? She seemed to have caught your attention."

I glance quickly at Lauren, but she didn't seem to hear. Zeke said it pretty quiet so only I could hear him. "I like her okay? She's mine. I called dibbs."

Zeke laughs. "Okay, whatever. I just didn't know you like someone like that!"

"I said I like _her_. Not necessarily every tiny girl that walks by in the hall!" I say, and punch him in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" Zeke cries. I grin at him. The bus starts moving and soon we are out of the bus circle. I stare out the window, trying to block out the sounds of my friends, who are no doubt, probably calling out to me. Soon, I'm going to get home, and when I do, that means Marcus, my father.

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! Sorta . anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and yeeah that's all. okay bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy guys! Chapter five! Yay! Anyway, I was noticing I'm not getting as many reviews, and follows, and favorites anymore. Like, I got a LOT of reviews for my first chapter and then it all started going downhill from there. So it would mean a lot if you could take a couple minutes and just write a review if you liked it, what you hated, or whatever! If you have any idea or whatnot. Also, I was wondering. I might **_**not **_**make it Tris and Four's POV, maybe just Tris's POV, cause like it's kind of hard writing in a guy's POV. But if you want me to keep writing in Four's POV I would be happy to oblige. Annd that's all. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, sadly, so yeah. :/**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

I walk into the art class, late, and everyone's eyes are on me. I glance at everyone, nervous, and see someone that make my eyes bulge out even more.

Peter.

"Hello Tris," says Peter coolly, narrowing his green eyes in my direction.

I ignore him and walk to a seat. Hopefully the teacher won't give me detention for being late or whatnot, since I'm a new student here and it _is _the first day. Also because my parents would kill me if I got detention.

Usually I did a pretty good job of staying out of trouble, during my school years when I was younger. I wasn't as smart as the really intelligent kids, but did pretty good. I wasn't teacher's pet, or, Lord forbid, ever will be.

Taking an empty chair, at an empty table, I sit on the plastic seat and try to ignore the stares I'm getting from people. Like Peter for example.

The teacher comes out of her office and I notice how tall she is. _That would be good for making giant pieces of art_ I think, mentally laughing at the picture forming in my mind. She starts talking about what we'll be doing all year long and I zone out.

I didn't really _want _to take art, but I didn't really have a choice since I just moved here from California. I notice movement and turn in that direction. Peter sits across from me and I sigh. This is going to be a long class.

"Whatcha doing Stiff?" he asks maliciously.

"Would you stop calling me that?" I ask― no, _demand_, irritably.

"Let me think about it. Mm, no," says Peter. He observes at me and sneers, "You're so small! How are you in high school? You look like a fifth grader!"

I ignore him and finally the bell rings, signaling the end of day one. I jump out of my seat; only to trip over Peter's outstretched foot.

"Need some help there Stiff?" he jeers and I feel my face get hot from anger and embarrassment. I slowly get up and run out of the classroom, sprinting towards the front door. I run through the streets and finally slow to a walk when I reach the sidewalk.

My first day of school: a complete failure.

_At least I managed to find one friend _I think, trying to cheer up. Otherwise my parents would never stop bugging me. Back in California, I used to get picked on and bullied because I was so small. I had no friends and sat by myself at lunch. When we did school projects and had to get into groups, I would just ask the teacher if I could work alone. The teacher, pitying me, of course always said yes. Usually. One time our class had to get into pairs and I was stuck with this mental psycho kid, who never had any idea what was going on. He had therapy, I think, but I still did all the work for us.

I sigh and try to tell myself to stop thinking about it. I just really hope Christina isn't one of those friends that take pity on you for being all alone and new and stuff.

I finally get home and notice Caleb is already home. "How'd you get home so quickly?" I ask, not really caring.

"I ran home," he says, smiling sheepishly. "I had a lot of homework to finish and I couldn't wait. Sorry. I guess I should've waited for you."

"That would've been nice," I reply coolly.

"Yeah, but guess what?" he says excitedly.

"What?" I ask. The only other time I've seen Caleb this excited was when he was qualified for the chess club.

"What team did you get in first?" he asks, suddenly serious.

"Umm, for what? If you mean gym, I got into Abnegation." I turn to the kitchen and grab some food from the cabinet.

"Oh, good! So did I!"

"What are you so excited about?" I ask, turning toward him, popping a few goldfish into my mouth.

"Don't you remember what he said? 'Once a week we will have all the students from each team come together and play an ultimate round of capture the flag outside,'" recites Caleb, frowning at the last part.

"Cool," I say.

"Yeah! We'll be able to see each other _and _we'll be on the same team! It's on Friday!"

"Cool."

Caleb frowns. "What's wrong? You keep acting like you don't care or something."

I sigh, inwardly knowing he would ask this question. "Nothing . . . just a lot on my mind," I respond, smiling weakly at him.

"Oh, ok," he says, shrugging. "I know it's hard to transfer to different states and stuff."

"Yeeah," I say, eyeing him.

It was true though, there was a lot going on in my mind, but probably not what Caleb was thinking. To tell the truth, Four was on my mind. What was with him? He was so . . . different from the other boys at my old school and even some of them here. Sure some guys are really outgoing and like hitting on girls and stuff, but Four was just . . . different from all of them. Of course, I still don't like Four very much, but he fascinated me at the same time too. He was persistent on getting my attention all the time, even if I denied him or ignored him. He always acted like he was the supreme leader of the school, but usually when guys act like that, there's usually something going on at home. Or they just act like that because they're really charismatic. They act like that to get attention, to escape from reality. Like living in a dream. Albeit, he could've just acted like it his whole life. Just because he's acting really "attached" to me, doesn't mean he doesn't become "attached" to some other girl every year.

I shake my head. _What am I turning into? Some girl that's fantasizing about _Four? _Just like every other girl _I think grimly. _Except for Christina. _I pull out my homework and begin working on it. It's just some stupid English things and I finish it quickly.

Soon enough, the door opens and my father steps inside the house. Right now I'm in our Quiet Room― where we read or work on our homework, for instance. I hear my mother welcome my father home and hug. They don't show that much affection in front of us, but I don't mind.

"Dinner's ready!" I hear my mother call. I jerk my head up from the book I was reading _'The Hunger Games' _and glance at the clock. It's already 6:30. Since my mom made dinner tonight, my dad will make breakfast tomorrow and then I will pack our lunches for school. My mother believes it's a show of equality and that everyone takes part participating. Albeit, I'm terrible at making food―even if its popcorn.

Everyone gathers at our table and we all hold hands. We say our prayers and start eating, my mother and father talking while Caleb and I are silent.

"How was your day at work?" my mother asks sweetly. I glance at my father and notice for the first time the worry lines on his forehead. He didn't have them before, if I recall correctly. The whole reason we moved to Chicago was because my father's job got moved. And where better to relocate his job, than in Chicago?

"It was pretty stressful," my father replies, rubbing his temples. "Actually I should be saying that on Marcus's behalf. He's the one that had the bad day."

I barely register who Marcus is. I remember my dad briefly talking about him; one of his new co-workers, or something like that. Then I remember.

We were on our way to Chicago from California and we were on the plane. Of course, we were all excited to be moving, especially since it'd been Caleb and my first time on a plane. We had only ever lived in California, but I didn't really care that we were moving. In fact I was happy. A place to start from scratch again.

My mother and father were talking about my father's new job and I recall him talking about Marcus and how he had a son, Tobias.  
That's when my father jokingly said Tobias and I should hook up. I hit him with my sketchbook.

I remember the memory as if it were a dream, something faraway and faint, but clear in my mind.

My mother and father keep talking about my father's day at work, and I zone out, though I should probably be listening. My mother always told us to listen, but don't interrupt. There could be vital information someone needs to tell us, but we would never know if we interrupted the person or weren't listening. Her old job was helping the senior citizens and older people that could barely care for themselves. She's still looking for a job, though, so now she stays at home until she can find one.

After that conversation we finish our dinner in silence. Now is the time my brother and I would share our stories of the day, but none of us say a word. I imagine my brother already told my mother, but she looks at both of us expectantly and I regard the thought.

She clears her throat. "Why don't you tell us about your first day of school?" she asks, clearly waiting for an answer. It is not a question, it's a command.

"It was fine," I practically choke out, since my brother doesn't say anything.

"In detail," my father says, not unkindly.

"Well, I had Math first, and then I had English after that. After that I had lunch and then I went to Science, then P.E., and History, and finally Art. In detail," I tell my parents.

My father gives me a look, but doesn't say anything while my mother frowns at me.

"Well, I'm done," I say, getting up, and quickly cleaning off my plate, and finally throwing them in the washing machine. I don't want my mother or father to ask any more questions about my day. I especially don't want them to find out about Four, or Peter, either. I grab my book from the quiet room and head upstairs. I can hear my mother and father, and probably Caleb too, cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. I silently make my way upstairs and fall onto my bed. The day was a very long one, too long if you ask me. Especially now. The digital clock on my bedside table reads 7:24 and I sigh. _Now I have about 2 and a half hours with my thoughts. Just what I need. _All I can think about is every single thing that happened today, and possibly will happen tomorrow. _Will I meet Christina's friends, Will and Al? What's up with Four? Why do I keep thinking about him? And for God's sake, why is lunch so early? It's freakin' 4th period! _I sigh, hopefully the people realize it's so early and change it to accommodate the students! Or at least make it 5th period!

I sigh and decide to read more of _'The Hunger Games'. _Right now I'm at the part where Katniss and Peeta are eating breakfast right before going to the training room.

Soon enough I can't keep my eyes open and fall to sleep with the book atop my chest.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 is finished and you guys are probably gonna bug me to write Chapter 6, aren't you? Don't deny it. Lol anyway! PLZ PLZ PLZ review about the question up top, because I can't write if I don't know if you want Four's POV or not. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you guys in my next chapter!**


End file.
